


I write requests!!!

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I need ideas, for writing, im lazy, please tho, thats why its just mari adrien luka kagami marc and classmates, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: exactly what the title saysim devoid of ideas send helpRequests: OPEN
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	I write requests!!!

hi! it's me! i stole un's idea and decided to make a oneshot request book, because i am devoid of ideas

anyway send in your prompts, on this chapter only

if you put it anywhere else im probably gonna be stupid, not realize, and do it anyway  
unless i do realize

uh  
uh  
yeah thats good enough  
also i wont do adrinette or lukagami unless i really need ideas  
and i will never in my life accept a prompt with straight marc

and im kinda good at angst so if you want to see that you came to the right place

**Author's Note:**

> me, crying: please just give me stuff to write


End file.
